Stuck On You
by Ophelia's Flower Wilt For Dark
Summary: Fin. Spuffy. Buffy and Spike manage to fall into an 'under floor compartment' in Spike's crypt. Very little space and early morning hours cause lots of problems...and bonuses. Chaos, of course, ensues. Set before Spike reveals his crush, but he is chipped
1. Dialogue Pt 1

Just an idea that was in my head and wouldn't go away. It's all dialogue with a few key words here and there. I hope you enjoy. It should only end up being two chapters. It would have been just one, but it was getting very lengthy...and I'm a tad bit tired at the moment, so I cut it off. The rest should be up in the next couple of days. Bloody fantastic reading all!  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
1 A.M.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
Crash.  
  
"Oh, Bloody Hell!"  
  
"Ow...oh, low ceiling...oh man...that's going to leave a bump..."  
  
"Oh, Bloody Hell!"  
  
"Ok, all body parts accounted for and seem to be in one piece. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, Bloody Hell!"  
  
"Good, eyes are adjusting, looks like we're stuck in a...closet? Except...lying down..."  
  
"Oh Bloody –"  
  
Clamp.  
  
"Would you please stop saying that? Or I swear I'll strangle you!"  
  
"Sorry, pet. I'm British, that's what we say when we get upset. Or landed on....Ow..."  
  
"Oh, so now you think about the pain. Makes a ton of sense."  
  
"Yeah, well, sorry that I'm not so quick on my feet as you, or my back as you...whatever...other things were on my mind, like what the bleedin' fuck are we stuck in anyways?"  
  
"I don't know. It's your damn floor!"  
  
"Well I didn't know this was here, that's for damn sure!"  
  
"Ahh...whatever. Looks to be some sort of...horizontal closet. Do they even make those?"  
  
Growl.  
  
"It's called an under floor storage compartment, love."  
  
"Ok, so how do we get out of here?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Oh, just great. Perfect ending to an already stellar day. Fail a test then get trapped in an 'under floor compartment' with Spike."  
  
"Glad to know I'm thought so highly of."  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"Nope, I think I'll keep talking, annoy you some more. Quite fun actually, you should try it some time."  
  
Thud.  
  
"Ow! What was that for slayer? Not like I'm trying to bite you or anything."  
  
"Yeah, well you're getting on my nerves."  
  
"Pish Posh, you're just looking for an excuse to touch me."  
  
Thud.  
  
"Ow! Stop it would you?"  
  
"Then shut up!"  
  
".........."  
  
".........."  
  
".........."  
  
".........."  
  
"Umm...love?"  
  
"I thought we'd decided on no talking?"  
  
"Yes I realize that but is there any way you can get off my lap? My legs are falling asleep."  
  
"Sorry, there's just no room. You'll have to live with it."  
  
"Arrgh...why do women always have to be so bloody vindictive?"  
  
"Not vindictive, just mean."  
  
"Either way, I get stuck with the short end of the stick here don't I? I'm the one on bottom, and you're not as light as you used to be slayer."  
  
Thud.  
  
"Oh, all right. That is going to have to end soon, because I'm not staying stuck in here for heaven knows how long if you're just going to smack me every few seconds!"  
  
"Sorry, you don't have much of a choice. I'm on top, remember? I control things. So get used to it!"  
  
Thud.  
  
"Ow! Bloody Hell!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 1:30 A.M.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Do you think, if we screamed, someone would hear us and come get us out?"  
  
"Not likely pet."  
  
"What if we screamed, really, really loud?"  
  
"Sorry, pet. But I'd like to keep my eardrums in place and Willow's not supposed to be back until tomorrow morning."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"She's bringing me some spices."  
  
"Spices?"  
  
"Yeah, spices. Put them in the blood, makes it taste all tangy."  
  
"Blech...but why is Willow getting them for you? Can't you do it yourself?"  
  
"I don't know what they're called. And besides. She gets a discount at that magic shop so I pay half as much as I would on my own."  
  
"Vampires...always cutting corners."  
  
"Posh, don't tell me you've never taken advantage of a friend's discount at a clothing store?"  
  
"Well, yes, but that's different!"  
  
"How, love? Care to elaborate?"  
  
"That's bargaining, not taking advantage of a poor little helpless human girl."  
  
"Poor, little, helpless? We talking about the same witch here?"  
  
Growl.  
  
"Ok, Ok, backing up with hands raised. Metaphorically speaking of course."  
  
Glare.  
  
"How to survive being trapped in a small enclosed space with the slayer. Number one: Never call Buffy on her shopping habits."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just called me by my name."  
  
"Yeah? So what?"  
  
"I didn't know you even knew my first name..."  
  
"Yeah, well...I notice a lot more than you think."  
  
"I don't know if that's scary or reassuring."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, blood-thirsty monster, with lots of inside information on my friends and me? Pretty scary."  
  
"Yeah, damn well neutered, blood-thirsty monster. I can't hurt you, remember?"  
  
"That doesn't mean you can't be creative with the hurting in other ways."  
  
"Who do you think I am slayer?"  
  
"Oh, the word Vampire does come to mind."  
  
"Bah...why do I even bother?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 4 A.M.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Umm...how long do you think we've been in here?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say about two or three hours? Sound about right?"  
  
Groan.  
  
"What? Am I that bad of company?"  
  
Louder groan.  
  
"Well, fine. I was trying to be nice but if you're just going to spite my consideration then I'll just start trying to annoy you again."  
  
"Oh, please..."  
  
"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears, it's a world of hope, and a world of fears—"  
  
Clamp.  
  
"Gods, no. Anything but that."  
  
"Ok, On the day the world ends, will anyone be left to help the fallen? Will there be anything, left to want to hold on to?"  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you have a 'to-die-for' voice?"  
  
Smirk.  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean it's a little rough, but it's so sultry, I could almost melt in it."  
  
"Well, thank you pet...I think..."  
  
"............"  
  
"............"  
  
"............"  
  
"Were you really just being nice to me?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think I was....Oh God...We definitely need to get out of here....and soon!"  
  
Chuckle.  
  
"Come now, I'm not such bad company am I?"  
  
"Stop asking me that. And no, actually you're growing on me rather quickly, and that's what's scaring me so much."  
  
"Ah...pet, I'd forgotten how pig headed you are."  
  
"I am NOT pig headed...I'm very human headed...and I'm getting very uncomfortable being this close to you..."  
  
"Ok, so can I fanangle a position switch? My legs really are starting to kill me."  
  
"Yeah, fine. I'm not guaranteeing anything, but maybe if I shift a bit this way, and try to slip around you like this..."  
  
Groan.  
  
"Spike? Spike! Earth to Spike! It's going to take a little help from you to get us out of this position. I can't move us both on my own. I'm trying to shift around like this, but my leg keeps getting caught on yours..."  
  
Growl.  
  
"Umm...Spike? Are you ok? You sorta look like you're in pain..."  
  
Growl. Scatter. Whomp. Crash. Thud. Gasp.  
  
"Ow...umm...Spike? What are you doing? And if it was going to be that easy for you to switch our positions why didn't you just do it yourself in the first place."  
  
Stare.  
  
"Ok...Spike? Stop staring at me please...it's giving me the heebie jeebies..."  
  
"Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah? And why is your voice so low?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But why would I—"  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Breath.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Tongue.  
  
Kiss.  
  
More Tongue.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Even More Tongue.  
  
Roving hands and mouth.  
  
Gasp.  
  
"Ahh...ummm...Spike?"  
  
Throaty. "Yeah..."  
  
Sucks on neck.  
  
"Ahh...what...what are you....doing?"  
  
"What...what do you mean...?"  
  
"You're...ummm....Ahhhh....ummmm....kissing me...the slayer...."  
  
Growl.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Lick.  
  
"My Buffy."  
  
Wide Eyes.  
  
"Oh, bloody fuck!"  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Ow! Low ceiling...that'll leave a bump."  
  
"Umm...Spike...what was that all about?"  
  
"ha..ha...ha...what was....what...all about?"  
  
"That....you just flipped me onto my back, then kissed me, then kissed my neck, then sucked on my neck...then you called me 'your buffy'...."  
  
"Ummm...Yeah..."  
  
"Ok... who the hell are you and what have you done with Spike?"  
  
Awestruck.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Where's the real Spike? What did you do with him? Oh Gods, do not tell me this is a body swap and you're really Xander or something because that would be so incredibly creepy...."  
  
"What in the bleedin' hell are you talking about Slayer?"  
  
"I'm talking about what just happened between us because normal Spike wouldn't have kissed me."  
  
Stare.  
  
"Well he wouldn't have."  
  
"Well...uh..."  
  
"Would he?"  
  
Gulp. Nod.  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
So what did you think? Please review, I thrive off those! Brea 


	2. Dialogue Pt 2

Hey, here's the second and last part. Hope you enjoy! Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Um...Buffy...are you ok?"  
  
"Just...letting it...sink in... you kissed me...you actually kissed me..."  
  
Groan.  
  
"Yeah, well...you kept moving around and skating across a very sensitive part of my anatomy. It was a bloody natural reaction."  
  
"You kissed me...and I kissed you back..."  
  
"Damn fine kisser you are too."  
  
"You kissed me..."  
  
"Oh bollocks, Buffy, you're not going to go all catatonic on me are you?"  
  
Stare.  
  
"What? What are you staring at? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Wrap.  
  
"What are you doing? Why are your arms around my neck? Whoa...where are your hands going...what are you...ohhhh..."  
  
Groan.  
  
"Not...fair..."  
  
Snicker.  
  
"It can be."  
  
"Haahhh...what....do you mean...."  
  
"Make it fair."  
  
"Ahh...fine then...just remember...you asked for it..."  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Grope.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Grope.  
  
Moan.  
  
"Oh, gods that's good Buffy, oh..."  
  
More Kissing.  
  
More Groping.  
  
A Little More Tongue.  
  
Nip.  
  
Lick.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right there Spike, right there...oh..."  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
"No, stop. Stop. STOP."  
  
Groan.  
  
"What, love? I didn't hurt you did I? I don't have a headache..."  
  
"No, you didn't hurt me...just...we need to slow down. Need to think about this clearly."  
  
"What's there to think about? Obviously we're attracted to each other and we have the perfect opportunity to explore that attraction. So why stop now?"  
  
Groan.  
  
More Roving Hands.  
  
"No! Because....because....we need to...think about...the consequences..."  
  
"Vampire, pet. I have no conscience, remember?"  
  
"Ah, yes...I know...but..."  
  
"But nothing. You didn't seem too bloody worried about the consequences when you restarted this little game."  
  
"No...but I wasn't exactly thinking with my head."  
  
"What's so wrong with that?"  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
"No, Spike stop. Think about this. About who we are."  
  
"Ok, I've thought about it. Can you kiss me again?"  
  
"Spike! Think harder. Slayer – Vampire – Slayer – Vampire...get my meaning? We're supposed to hate each other, and try to kill each other! We're not supposed to make out with each other in dark, cramped, 'under floor compartments.'"  
  
"Pet, why must you make everything so damn difficult?"  
  
"Me? I'm making it difficult. You're the one who kissed me! You started this whole thing!"  
  
"Yes and you continued it."  
  
"But....."  
  
Groan.  
  
"Fine then, be that way."  
  
"Be what way?"  
  
"................"  
  
"Buffy? What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"................"  
  
"Buff? Slayer?"  
  
"................"  
  
"So that's how this is going to be then, eh?"  
  
"How what's going to be?"  
  
"Ha! I knew I could get you to talk!"  
  
"Oh yes. Go be so bloody proud of yourself!"  
  
"Haha...I think I will. Wait...did you just use 'bloody' as an expletive?"  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with me stealing your lines?"  
  
"Actually...It kinda turns me on."  
  
"Oh, well, I'll have to keep that in mind for later...Arghh!"  
  
"Hahaha, didn't know there was going to be a later. Thought there wasn't even going to be a now?"  
  
Glare.  
  
"Hey, don't call me on it. You started it. You're the one being all high and mighty about all this."  
  
Groan.  
  
"Ok. So what is 'this' then?"  
  
"What do you mean what is this?"  
  
"I mean, is it just a physical attraction or should I be reading into it more?"  
  
"Spike, read whatever you want out of it...just kiss me while you do it ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Breath.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
"Wait, so now you want me to kiss you?"  
  
Dazed.  
  
"What? Oh, uh, yeah. I want you to kiss me."  
  
Kiss.  
  
Yank.  
  
"No, no kissing, (oh gods I can't believe I'm saying that...,) we have to figure this out first. What this is, how deep this goes."  
  
Groan.  
  
"Ok, fine. You first."  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, pet. You started the whole 'conscience' conversation. You go first."  
  
"Fine. I'll admit it. I'm...attracted...to you. But come on, not like you don't hear that quite often, with your lean body, bleach blonde hair, chiseled abs, amazing eyes, to 'die' for voice..."  
  
"Hmm... you're good for a bloke's ego pet."  
  
"ha...no prob...your turn."  
  
"What? No fair, you didn't finish."  
  
"How did I not finish?"  
  
"You didn't say if the attraction went any deeper."  
  
"So? Why do you need to know?"  
  
"Stupid question pet. I'm the one you keep sliding back and forth with. Yes, we should do this, oh, no we shouldn't, it's wrong! Make up your bloody mind!"  
  
"Ok. Fine. Maybe the attraction goes, a little deeper than just surface level, but I'm not in love with you."  
  
"All right, I accept that."  
  
"Fine then. You spill."  
  
"Definite attraction. Definite sexual tension. Possibly something beneath all that. And bloody hell, do you know how cute you are when you're pissed off? It's amazing. I think that's the only reason I hang around to watch you fight. You're a bleedin' miracle in a tiny little woman's body."  
  
"Um...thanks...I think...."  
  
"You're welcome pet."  
  
"So, what does this do then?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, when we get out of here...how are things going to be?"  
  
"How they've always been. Plus a lot more snogging behind the scenes."  
  
"Ok. I can live with that."  
  
"Kiss me, love?"  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Grope.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Tongue.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
More Tongue.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Roving Hands.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Moan.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Groan.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Bang!!  
  
Dazed.  
  
"Huh? What the bleedin' hell was that?"  
  
"Um...Anyone here? Spike? I brought your stuff, the spices and things? Are you here?"  
  
"Aww...bloody fuck...and it was just getting good..."  
  
"Yeah...but we should probably make our presence known, get ourselves out of this hole in the ground."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"Spike? These spices need to go into the fridge? I don't know where that is...I don't really know where you are either..."  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
"Wha...you're in the floor? Spike? How do you open this? What do I do?"  
  
"There's bound to be a lever or something. Or a button."  
  
"Umm...ok. I found one. Why do you sound out of breath?"  
  
Gulp.  
  
Swing! Open! Crash!  
  
"Oh, good golly gracious saints all mighty...Buffy?"  
  
Gulp. Stands.  
  
"Uh...Hey Will. Nice of you to help out Spike here."  
  
Hand to forehead.  
  
"You ok? Have a fever? Any uncomfortable burning? Oh gods...I did not just ask that..."  
  
Thrust.  
  
"Here are your spices, you two have a good morning."  
  
Run Away.  
  
"Well, love. That went well."  
  
"Actually, for Willow, she was surprisingly calm."  
  
"I guess they figured it would happen eventually."  
  
"Yeah...wait, what would?"  
  
"They'd walk in on you actually getting some."  
  
"Hey, I've had plenty in my day..."  
  
"Ok, Ok, I believe you...now what do you say we test that experience?"  
  
Grin.  
  
"Where's the bed? My back hurts."  
  
"Oh, don't worry...I'll fix that for you."  
  
"Lead on."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ok. I hope that wasn't too confusing there near the end when willow showed up. I tried to make it obvious when she was talking and when it was one of the other two. Thanks to those of you who reviewed last time. This is the end of my dialogue thing...though I may try it a different way. Who knows. Enjoy! And as always, please review!!!  
  
Brea 


End file.
